SonicFan08
SonicFan08 is a Canadian Wikia, Roblox and YouTube user. He joined YouTube at 2017 and Roblox and Wikia in 2018. Profiles * Roblox - SonicFan08RBLX * YouTube - SonicFan08 (formerly called SonicFan08 The Sonic Lover and SonicFan08YT), SF08Alt and SF08TheKeyboardSmasher * Wikia - SonicFan08 Friends * Terence Windows * C Rocas 2 * Bonzi * Peedy (When he is good) * Alex the Tails Lover * Diogo * Suitcase TBA for more friends Enemies * Terence Windows (formerly) * Peedy (When he is bad) * Microsoft Agent Videos * Logan * Norbika9Entertainment TBA for more enemies What he likes * MSAgent * BonziWORLD * ITV, BBC, Channel 4, etc idents * McDonald's * Doritos * Windows 10 * Peedy, but only when he is good * Bonzi * Happy Wheels * Sonic the Hedgehog * Angry German Kid * Pizza * French Fries * Christmas * Halloween * Easter * Roblox * SpongeBob * Spaghetti * Mario What he hates * BonziWORLD spammers * People hating on him, his videos and his favorite things * Peedy, but only when he is bad * Happy Wheels levels that he can't beat * Bad users Most viewed videos Here is the list of the most viewed SF08 videos with a thousand views. 25 of SF08's videos got a thousand views. # Peedy Gets Grounded - Punishment Day! (both versions, both with 4,000 views) # Tux Paint - All Sounds (3,500 views) # BBC Choice/BBC Knowledge/BBC Three/BBC Four launch idents (3,300 views) # PBS vs. Meridian (3,200 views) # Peedy Gets Grounded - Poop and Pee on Pizza! (2,700 views) # Carlton 1996-1999 rare idents (2,600 views) # Peedy Gets Grounded - New Year's Special! (2,600 views) # (MOCK) Channel 4 2017 ident 1 (EARRAPE) (2,200 views) # ITV Hearts ident 1999 with prototype music (2,100 views) # PBS.exe (1,800 views) # MSAgent Character Elimination Episode 1 - Hungry Pumkin (1,800 views) # Central Ident Audios (1998-1999) (1,800 views) # M&M's Colour Break-up ad (Australia, non-MSAgent) (1,800 views) # Peedy Gets Grounded - Christmas Special! (1,700 views) # Some more lost Carlton idents I found (1,700 views) # BonziBUDDY (Alex Paras) - All Earrapes (1,600 views) # Smurfs UNICEF Ad (Roblox version) (1,600 views) # RobloxFan75000 Soundboard in Bless (Windows XP) (1,500 views) # M&M's Colour Breakup (MSAgent version, Australia) (1,400 views) # BonziWORLD Reacts Hypercubed (1,200 views) # BonziWORLD Reacts to M&M's Show Me the Peanut (1,100 views) # Windows Desktop Skits - Episode 2 (1,000 views) # PGG Rebooted - Peedy Gets Fat at Pizza Hut (1,000 views) # Robbie Rotten Hiding His LOUD EAR BLEEP Version (1,000 views) # (MOCK) Channel 4 You Spin Me Right Round Ident (1982-1996) (1,000 views) Trivia * He likes MSAgent. * He has 6 MSAgent character packs. * He dislikes Peedy when he gets bad. * He dislikes bad users. * He likes good users/people. * SF08Alt is for alternate videos, like MLG videos. * SF08TheKeyboardSmasher is for Angry German Kid, Angry English Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, Angry Japanese Kid, AGK's Dad and Downfall parodies. Gallery See SonicFan08/Gallery Category:Users Category:Canadian users Category:Users joined in 2017 Category:Robloxians Category:Roblox users Category:Wikia users Category:MSAgents Category:Male Characters